


猫若缺爱，必撸之

by T97_alieno



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97_alieno/pseuds/T97_alieno





	猫若缺爱，必撸之

      雨夜或许是都市夜行动物们最讨厌的气象，随处的潮湿毁了一个美好的夜生活时光，坐落于市区文化地标的一家小众酒吧内，今晚也是冷清中弥漫着让人憋闷的潮气，零星落座的顾客中不少还是来躲雨小憩的，平日里众人瞩目热力四射的表演台上空荡荡的，DJ和乐手都在吧台里趁机偷闲。但今天还是有演出的，单人表演而已，扎着小马尾穿着黑背心黑牛仔裤的小个子男人在舞台一角抱着吉他自弹自唱，看上去不甚在意台下的冷漠回应，唱到动情处会弯起嘴角充满笑意地扫视台下，好像有很多听众在与他互动，结束后还高举手臂致意并热情道谢。

      矫健灵巧的身影径直跑向吧台边要了瓶啤酒，顺手解开发绳放下及肩卷发捋了捋，拿起酒保递来的酒瓶，“咕咕咕”地一口气连喝几口，灌得过快而漏出一些酒液滑进了脖颈。刚想抬起手臂抹嘴，一块手绢被递到自己面前，男人沿着手绢送出的方向扭头看去，是一位仪表堂堂、满身正气的俊朗青年。不过，这位青年怎么看都与“酒吧”有些格格不入， 白衬衫一个褶都没有，从上到下每个扣子都被系得妥帖，衬衫下摆完美地收在裤腰内，外加随身带手绢的习惯，这难道是一个如假包换的英国老牌绅士？男人不露声色地腹诽一记，面上仍然接下对方的“好心”，反正有主动送上门的更优之选，没必要拒绝，不装矜持地用手绢将自己嘴边、下巴和颈部的酒渍全部擦干。

      “这个脏了，改天洗干净后还你？或者我直接赔你一块新的？”男人挂上面具般的友好笑容，完全省去客套的道谢礼仪，直白地询问等价交换的方式。

      青年的眼神似笑非笑，宛如大提琴般的质感嗓音飘响在原本沉闷的空气中，“不用了，它随你处置。”

      男人不置可否，挑了挑眉，把手绢先收进了裤子口袋中。

      “你是不是很少来这种地方？今天也是来躲雨的吧？”男人挨近青年，好事地搭讪。

      “平时和朋友聚会有时也去酒吧，只是最近我一个人经常来这里。”青年停顿了下，眼睛定格在男人的侧颜上,“来这里是为了看人的，今天也是，无关躲雨。”

      “看人？是中意我们这里哪位美女还是帅哥啦？说不定我可以帮你引荐下哦。”

      “好，那能向我介绍一下你的名字吗？”

      正往嘴里继续灌酒的手刹时顿住了，面对青年的一脸真诚，男人在眨了两下眼的极短时间内，脑中思绪纷飞：敢情这小子来看的人是我？这个“看”是什么意思……好吧，自己的魅力或许在岁月这把杀猪刀下暂且幸免于难，但一个风华正茂的小伙就这么看上比他大十多岁的中年酒吧驻唱男，这是现在年轻人找乐子的新套路吗？

      “John Eyzen。”青年率先伸出手并自我介绍，化解了男人愣神间的微妙尴尬。

      “Nuno Resende，此酒吧的42岁台柱子。”握住对方的手，男人故作幽默的介绍词中刻意明示自己的年龄，带着一种试探意味。

      “嗯，名副其实。”青年的回答也是滴水不漏，这倒引起了男人内心的好奇。

      只见青年随手从裤袋中掏出一包烟，手势熟练地取出一支叼进嘴里，准备再摸出打火机时，身边的男人已经举起一枚燃火的打火机，小心翼翼地帮他点燃了烟头，而青年对那几秒的印象全是男人近距离放大后的微卷睫毛和眼角的细纹淡痕，以及男人退开后舒展出的魅惑一笑。

      “谢谢。”青年的小失态转瞬即逝，同时把自己的那包烟向对方探了探。

      男人摇了摇头，“我不抽烟，还想多当几年台柱子呢。”

      “抱歉，我看你带着打火机，以为你……”

      “曾经帮别人点烟养成的习惯而已，”男人淡然地随口解释道，“没想到今天又用上了，正好报答你的递帕之恩。”

      “看来你非常不喜欢欠别人的。”青年吐出一口烟，转头再次看向对方。

      男人撅了撅嘴，目光虚焦地盯着舞台方向，接着像是自言自语地辩白了一句：“年纪大了，独善其身的思想作祟罢了。”

      之后数分钟的沉默间，一个抽烟，一个喝酒，时不时互瞄对方一眼，暧昧的笑意逐渐在彼此眼中化开。

      “咚”，男人将手中的空酒瓶往吧台上一放，身体一软向左手边斜倾，扬起头玩味地注视着比自己高半个头的青年，“除了看我在台上唱歌，你还想看我更多的样子吗？”

      青年看似波澜不惊，从容地接话道：“如果时间于你我都是对的话。”

      “想要的时候自然就是对的。”勾魂一笑后，男人留下一个慵懒妖娆的背影潇洒离去，当然他灵敏的耳朵可一直关注着身后那人跟随而来的动静呢。

      在酒吧门口狭窄的廊檐下，望着仍在淅淅沥沥下着的雨点踌躇了片刻，男人作势要冲进雨中，“等等，我有伞。”青年的声音传来，一柄黑长伞同时映入眼帘。但是，前者依然任性地冲了出去，侧身指了指右手边的方向，提高音量回道：“不用了，跑跑就到了。”

      约莫五分钟不到的路程，男人满身湿嗒嗒地一脚踏进某家连锁酒店，一边抹了把脸上的雨水，一边回身找寻青年的身影，只见那人干拿着收拢的长伞，和自己一样几乎浑身快湿透地跑进酒店大堂。

      “你这……干嘛不撑伞？别告诉我，是我误导了你。”男人面露惊疑地瞅着对方。

      青年甩了甩头，挥掉额头上的一些雨水后，目光沉静地回看过来，“随身带打火机不一定是为了抽烟，带着雨伞也不一定要撑开挡雨啊。”一副好有道理的样子让男人深觉这小子比自己还有任性疯狂的潜质。

      两人单独在上升的电梯中，默契地并肩站着，目视前方，除了头顶上隐约轰响的电梯吊索摩擦声，独余双方的呼吸。电梯到达的一瞬间，男人还没反应过来，一只手就被青年牵住带着走，然后他的眼睛一路盯着二人交握的手……想想这种有点过于纯情的举动早已和自己绝缘，上一次牵手是什么时候、和谁在一起都记不起来了。

      听得“滴”一声，青年已用房卡开了门，关门的眨眼间，男人被一股急速的压迫力形成后背抵门的姿势，青年那对橄榄色的眼瞳含着深沉的柔情在男人眼前清晰放大，而臆想中的热吻并未马上落下，取而代之的是对方的一句意外求问：“我能叫你Nuno吗？”

      愣神一秒……男人差点没忍住“噗哧”笑出声，举起双臂环住对方的脖颈，“难道你问我的名字，不就想这么叫的嘛，John。”特意以撒娇的语气第一次喊出了青年的名字，主动送上粉唇轻啄一下对方饱满丰盈的红唇。

      John赶在男人撤离自己的双唇前加深了这个啄吻，双方脸上的湿气和呼吸的热气交织在一起，口腔内壁因双舌的激烈纠缠而不断升温，彼此的唇瓣沾上唾液而更显亮泽。

      “唔，让我先去冲个澡，汗水和雨水混一块儿的味道可不好闻。”男人边缓着气边弱声提议。

      “嗯？哪里不好闻了，这也是属于Nuno的味道啊。”低头凑到男人的侧颈处深吸一口气，随即再次吻住那瓣被蹭红的薄唇。

      不得不承认，这小子的吻技高超，自己都快招架不住了，但又好像有点上瘾不想那么快放开，不知道在自己之前有多少人败在这张唇下……Nuno开始嫌弃自己莫名吃味个什么名堂，两人的第一夜情才要开头而已。

      等滚到床上时，亲密纽缠的赤裸躯体如同两头互相舔舐的雄兽，渐渐地变成了Nuno被覆在自己身上的青年进行着单向的爱抚服务，柔软湿热的唇舌与厚实燥热的手掌在男人精瘦纤紧的肌体上制造出堪比精油按摩的触感享受，青年尤其热衷于探究各处奇点，反复留恋在喉结、乳晕、肚脐周围啃弄，甚至对着一掌盈握的细巧脚踝也摩梭了好几下，惹得男人不禁眯起眼并伴着从鼻腔中发出的舒服叹息声。

      “你的身体果然和我想象的一样漂亮。”

      突如其来的直白赞美让Nuno的老脸着实有些升温，好面子地试图反驳：“呵，原来你每天正儿八经地站在台下不是听我唱歌，其实在对我的裸体各种幻想。”

      John凑上前去亲了下男人的一侧耳垂，用无辜又坦荡的口吻回应道：“念想自己喜欢的人的身体是人之本能，喜欢一个人时对其肉体产生兴趣是必然也是必须的。”

      唉，反驳不成，竟然还被将一军，自己又败了一局……Nuno头一次体验到此种情态下的“言多必失”，口舌之争在床上始终显得苍白无谓。

      男人抬起一条腿绕上青年的后腰，以脚跟沿着对方高翘圆润的臀线来回轻蹭，似乎觉得挑逗还不够带劲，接着故意挺动自己的腰胯，使得两人都已经勃起到七八分的性器相碰相擦，脸上隐约现出调皮玩味的笑容。

      “你正在做危险动作。”John压低声线提醒道。

      “嗯哼，这种时候，险中求欢，理所当然。”

      “会全力满足你的。”

      作为自己臀部被挑逗的回敬，John的一只手来到男人抬腿那侧的臀肉掐了一把，随后用手指向对方股间深处探入开拓，每次进出没到指根时都会稍作停留，并转动手指引起穴道内壁的一阵收缩，如此往复很快进展到三根手指的松弛度。原本神气的Nuno早已眼角泛红，眼中水光波粼，唇齿嗑着手背断断续续地支吾低咽，一头细软的中长发更凌乱地四散，胸口起伏也失了规律节奏而一下下忽颤。

      John轻柔地拿开男人的那只手背，替换上自己的双唇抚慰了一会儿，“现在继续，没问题吧？”

      “唔……等等，”Nuno勉强支起绵软的身体，一个侧翻转为俯趴的姿势，“我习惯从背后来。”

      男人的后背呈现出另一番诱人的美景，形状姣好的肩胛骨，笔直匀称的脊椎凹线，光滑细腻的肌理，窄瘦的腰线下接精巧的翘臀，不免让人怀疑他是否故意为之来刺激对方的情欲冲动。青年的目光很快被男人腰臀之间的一些疤痕吸引，深浅不一的点状疤印零星分布在两侧近胯腰的臀瓣上，这些痕迹看上去有些时日了，基本已褪色淡化。

      身后顿时陷入安静，让Nuno有些奇怪，微微侧转过头，“怎么了？”

      “……我想看着你的正面来。”John扣住男人的肩头，利落地将他重新翻转为仰躺的姿势。

      尚未晃过神来，男人感到双腿被分开，青年结实的躯体压上笼罩住自己，下身那处猛然迎入一柱火热，瞬间顶得自己溢出失控的闷哼，挺动的速度刻意被放慢，每一下填充的深度却相当饱满……哎呀，果然年轻人就是任性，真没想到还有人愿意正面上自己这个干瘦的中年大叔，毕竟过去的经验告诉自己，看上自己的男人都是对自己的后面更有“性”致。

      John满面深沉，没有显露多余的表情，似乎在隐忍或者思索着什么，这让Nuno内心不免生起些许不安，片刻后就听见对方的低声问话：“后面这些疤痕是怎么回事？”青年的手掌抚上那些疤痕所在的皮肤，同时身下的男人霎时一僵的反应自然没有被放过。

      “呵，烟头烫的而已，年长男人之间难免玩得过火，没吓到你吧？当然，不少男人都有点带‘标记癖’的占有欲。”男人一副无所谓的样子，眼神迷茫地望着房间天花板，好似自我放逐乃至自暴自弃，“……也可以说是我咎由自取吧。”

（切换）

      尘封的记忆被迫唤起，被燃烧的烟头烫到皮肤的痛感也像是又回来了，那位高高在上的光鲜男人总不乐意暴露在自己表达情意的视线下，即使在情事中每一次都坚持后背式进入，而且只有撞击，单调乏味又不留情的冲撞直至自己的后穴被那人的雄性精华填满。依稀记得自己卑微的哀求“Solal……Solal，嗯，我想看着你……就一次，好不好？”，回应自己的仍旧是来自后方一如既往的霸道冲撞，以及那句后来禁锢着自己意识神经的魔咒“看不看着我对我们俩在做的事并不重要，眼神交流对成熟男人来说就是天真又无趣的废旧玩具，你要知道，身体的吸引力才是最真实的。”

    那个恶劣的老情人甚至会在抽插到最令自己难耐两难的时刻戛然停住，然后自顾自悠闲地点起烟来，有时点燃后马上继续挺动，有时还要多抽上一会儿才恢复下身的撞击。在此期间无论那人的性器是否暂时抽离自己的甬道，自己都只能在饱受生理渴求与心理羞耻的煎熬中被动等待着，尝试过扭动腰肢，也试过撅高臀部，用肢体来直接表达乞求，但全都被那人无视，或者说要看其心情。

      第一个烟头烫伤的疤痕来自于那个残忍暴君在某一次边抽烟边抽插中途的突发奇想，自己一直暗暗对他从不愿留下任何亲密痕迹而有所抱怨，那次草草的前戏过程中自己不经意泄露了这点小心思，之后接近高潮之际，突然头顶后方传来低哑威严的恶魔之音“这么想要我留给你一些证明印记吗……呵呵，这个倒是不错的方式。”在自己还没完全消化这句话的意思时，忽觉一侧腰胯的皮肤传来火辣辣的灼痛，逼得自己爆出一记短促的尖呼，立马意识到那人竟将未熄灭的烟头按在自己身上，自己愣是咬住手臂紧皱眉头才生生忍住痛楚的强烈刺激。自那以后，那人将烫烟头视作二人性事中的一大乐趣，全凭他的兴致随意进行这项标记行为，而自己却如同自虐犯贱一般妥协默许了，继续抬起屁股打开双腿任其进出……或许那时的自己知道，除了在肉体上尽可能留下哪怕是血淋淋的体验记忆，其它和那人有连接的相关期望最后仅仅是飘渺的奢求。

（切换）

      年轻宽厚的手掌覆上男人不知不觉间有些润湿的双眼，略显自责的清亮之音响起：“不要再去想不好的事了，我不该问。”青年移开手掌，在对方微闭的眼睛上落下轻吻。

      Nuno睁开眼将视线对上那双闪着橄榄色光泽的瞳眸，展出一抹淡然浅笑，“别担心，一把年纪了还会想不开嘛。”

      “Nuno Resende本真的样子应该被好好珍惜，我愿意尊重并喜欢每一个真实的Nuno。”情话技能深藏不露的John哄起人来毫不含蓄。

      男人松垮地伸出双臂，和小孩受委屈似的嘟起嘴，声音也变得软糯，“唔，Nuno想要一个抱抱。”

      John单臂一捞将人抱个满怀，虽然膨胀的欲望插在对方体内的胀痛感愈发明显，但他克制着没有表现出一丝急躁不耐，等那颗埋在自己肩膀上的脑袋蹭够了，就听到传来闷声的催促：“好像耽误了不少时间，你快点动起来啊。”声音的主人还添了把火，主动挺了挺腰，使甬道内壁将那根胀大的性器吸附得更紧。

      “亏你一把年纪了，折腾人的功力倒足得很。”青年善意的戏谑引来男人傲娇一瞪和一个倔强的侧转脸。

      很快，男人薄弱的装腔作势被青年凌厉凶猛的攻势彻底击碎，年轻健实身体中蕴含的爆发力是难以估量的，尤其是在受到刺激冲破理智警戒线后，男人尽力将四肢攀附在对方身上，不断拔高的呻吟放肆地响彻在房内。

      “吻我，John……要更多、更多的吻。”Nuno在激烈的律动中努力凑上薄唇贴近对方的唇瓣，而John也不厌其烦地满足着男人的每一个索吻，并不断轻啄对方的脸颊、颈项和肩锁骨，期间还发出欣慰的感叹：“亲爱的Nuno，你真懂我，知道我喜欢吻你。”正是这句话害得Nuno的高潮来得更快了。

      酣畅淋漓的情事在一声喘息低吼与一尾花腔高音中落幕了，不过娇小的男人依然贪恋青年的怀抱不肯放手，静等了好一会儿，粘人软绵的模样并未有所缓和，John无奈地笑叹一声，索性一把横抱起这位撩人的主儿进浴室继续伺候他冲澡去了。

      次日雨过天晴，明媚的阳光穿透纱质帘子投射在床脚边的地毯上，半迷糊状态的Nuno翻了个身，睁开惺忪的睡眼，发现身旁的床单上是没有温度的空位，慢悠悠地坐起身，失落地低头发着呆。

      “哎，你醒了呀。”熟悉的声音拉回了Nuno神游的思绪，抬头愣愣地看着对方，干涩的嗓子发出变得沙哑的声音：“你没有走？”

      John挂着浅笑坐到床边，揉了揉男人蓬松乱翘的头发，眨巴了两下眼，“那你是希望我走了还是我没有走呢？”

      “呃……”手指拧捏了几下身前的被单，Nuno犹豫地小声嘟囔道：“真走了，也是正常的。”

      “要是走了，怎么能见到这么可爱的晨醒宝贝咧。”捧过男人的脸，给出一个额头吻，“早安，Nuno。”

      青年再次受到对方冲入怀中蹭抱的礼遇和撒娇满分的问候，“早安，John。”

      一叠干净的新衣裤被递到Nuno面前，仿佛是眼前这人神奇地变出来的一样，“等会儿穿这个吧，昨晚的衣服都送去洗了，应该合你的尺寸。”

      Nuno看了看手中的白色T恤，再抬头瞅了瞅John身上正穿着的黑色同款，忍不住发问：“情侣衫？”对方一个得意的眼神给予回复。

      撇了撇嘴，再次垂头端详着这件白T，男人眼角的细纹悄悄地加深了。

 

      青年才俊John Eyzen先生依旧隔三差五光临着这家酒吧，有时会连续数天都来，而酒吧台柱子Nuno Resende先生仍热爱这一小方舞台，只不过现在结束演唱后经常行踪难以捉摸。

      白昼独自拨弦等待，夜晚相约聊天、喝酒，每周都会做爱，这是Nuno近三个月来的生活程式，与John的相处都是发生在晚间，即使两人的活动因此受限不少，但是他们对目前的状态还是挺满意的。要说两人的交流，多数时候都是Nuno主动找话题或发问， John从不会避讳任何对方想说、想问的内容，而对于这位年长情人不愿深谈或触及的问题，他总是善解人意地巧妙避开，这让Nuno内心感激又惭愧，虽然以对方的成熟心智应该能理解和包容，可自己无法放开和坦诚的话，深怕哪天两人之间的天平失衡甚至倾覆。

      Nuno知道了John是名舞美设计师，每年穿梭于不同城市的各大剧院开展工作，参与过很多大制作的剧目主创，他会来到自己的这家酒吧的机缘也是因为当时正巧接了附近一家剧院的新项目，第一次看过台柱子先生的表演后就成了常客。他也知道了John曾经是玩过摇滚的叛逆青年，25岁前可是留了好几年的不羁长发，眼线和耳钉是当年的标配，后来画风突然转向端庄路线，西服衬衫在日常交际中的出场频率奇高。

      Nuno越来越深切觉得自己的情人有颗特别能“装”的强大心脏，他经常会留意到自己流露出的或显或隐的所感所思，却能将他的思绪回应在恰当的时间予以释放，他会把自己随口一言当真，高效的执行力让自己时常受到惊喜或者也有点惊吓……比如自己一个多月前与他喝酒聊剧院工作，开玩笑的一句“真想让你这位大设计师来帮我们酒吧也搞个舞美设计”在一周后化为数张白纸上铁铮铮的图稿方案，当对方表示这是心甘情愿的免费服务时，自己不由产生是否在卖身求图的想法。最夸张惊险的一次当属上个月的那个夜晚，活了四十多年的自己第一次玩“车震”……

      朗月当空，微风轻徐，非常适合兜风的一晚，John驾驶来自己的爱车准备送男人回家，这也是Nuno第一次坐他的车，一路上心情不错，放松地斜倚在副驾座上看看街头夜景哼哼歌曲。

      “咦，你这车的后座空间还挺宽敞的嘛，如果从省钱的角度考虑，我们以后少去几次酒店都行咯。”不经意回头的新发现让Nuno眉飞色舞地信口打趣着。

      专心驾驶的青年闻言后斜睨了一下身边的男人，嘴角无声上扬，悄悄将踩着加速踏板的脚下压，没多久他把车驶进了一条幽暗的巷子并熄了火。

      Nuno顿时生疑起来，透过车窗打量了下外面的昏暗一片，转过头来看见青年一脸笃定又富有深意的表情，于是警惕地开口问道：“你为什么停在这里……神神秘秘的，有什么事要说吗？”

      “不是你想在车里试一试的吗？”John倾身靠过去，揶揄中带着一丝丝坏笑。

      “我没有，我不是这个意思……现在这个时候，在这里？”男人有点气结，一下子无从辩解。

      “熄火关灯后就像一辆停靠的无人车，而且这里晚上这个时间点通常不会有人注意到的。”John胸有成竹地为对方释疑，“难道你怕……”

      青年的话还没说完，Nuno猛地解开安全带，抛了个“谁怕谁”的眼神，推开车门转入后座，而驾驶座上的那位憋着笑也同时转移到了后方位置。

      光线极其微弱的车内，才十多分钟的时间，温度陡然上升，后座上的两位成年男子早已宽衣解裤，在几乎摸黑的状态下依然吻得难舍难分。年长男人上身衬衫半褪，下身赤裸地跨坐在青年的身前，对方用热唇顺着他的胸腹肌肉线条一遍遍地描摹，而他的性器也在对方燥热手掌的抚弄摩擦中逐渐硬挺膨胀，体内愈烧愈旺的情欲迫使男人抑制不住呻吟喘息，但车窗因为通风尚未完全关闭，仍存的那一点理智和羞耻心使他又不得不尽可能压低音量。

      “呃……啊！”快速扩张后的突然顶入激得男人瞬间挺腰仰颈，幸亏青年眼疾手快作势挡了一下，让其免遭头撞车顶，随之将他的脑袋轻按固定在自己肩膀上。

      Nuno双手环抱住对方背部，柔韧的腰胯配合律动节奏一起一伏发力，断断续续的低吟悉数隐没进对方的侧颈间，而对着车后窗的迷离半睁的眼睛忽地捕捉到巷口那边似有两个高大的制服身影路过，内心骤然生起的紧张促使男人全身僵持了一瞬，下身甬道内壁也同步一阵收缩。

      John敏锐地感觉到对方的异常反应，一手抚上他的后背轻拍，“嗯？怎么了？”

      “好像……有警察在巡逻。”Nuno有些不安地含糊回答。

      青年发出细不可闻的呵笑，然后扣住男人的胯部加重力道向上挺动了两下，招来对方的怒视和怨怼：“你，你又故意使坏，老是在这种时候欺负我。”说着便不解气地一口咬上白花花的年轻膀肉。

      John不躲不闪，甚至慷慨大度地回道：“如果觉得好吃，多咬几口也没关系。”

      原本还想回嘴的男人还没来得及开口发第一个音就直接重新恢复到冲刺带来的粘腻呻吟中，只能在心里默默嘀咕：长得越白嫩的正人君子，越是一肚子黑的厚脸皮。

      “这里应该弄脏了吧，上周听你提过刚洗过车是吧？”事后趴在青年怀里的Nuno略带歉意的问道。

      “不要紧，现在有两个解决办法。”John自信从容的回复引来男人的抬头期待，“一个是你来付这笔洗车费，还有一个是我来付费但我们现在得再来一次。”

      哈？这不是又给自己下套吗？他才是始作俑者，自己怎么也可以算受害者了……男人不满的嘟嘴反驳：“你这就是不平等条约，不行，我最多付一半……啊……”

      身手敏捷的青年用实际行动表示他已经帮对方做了选择，一个翻身将男人压倒在后座上，倾身覆上笼住对方并将其修长紧致的双腿锁定在自己的腰部，随之下身不带迟疑地开始了新一轮的撞击，而男人唯有用手无措地捂住嘴防止声音过分外泄，自己实在没有力气再去压抑愈发放浪的呻吟了……今晚真是上了贼车，以后尽量“沉默是金”比较好，谁知道被这小子听进去哪句话后整出什么鬼主意。

 

      今晚的街头空气总让人感到闷热，好在酒吧人气旺得很，台柱子Nuno Resende先生一如既往地掀起了舞台的最高潮，不遗余力地尽情挥洒引人躁动的魅力。

“这首是新歌吗？曲子编的挺有意思。”John认真给出个人评价，伸手将已开瓶的酒递给表演结束下台来的男人。

      接过酒先“咕噜咕噜”灌两口，Nuno眼神亮晶晶地冲着青年明媚露齿一笑，“你也喜欢吗？这是前几天灵感闪现刚写的一首歌，今天表演最后就想试试看效果反响。”

      只要和男人聊音乐，他总能呈现出最放开的自己，从眼睛到面部上的每一条细纹褶子都焕发着超越年龄的神采，登台唱完歌后整个人像染上了香甜的热度，青年喜欢此时突袭在男人唇角或眼角偷个香，经常触发一连串两人的无聊互动，而吧台酒保的意志抵抗力在近几个月内被磨练得进步神速，所见所闻的信息量足以出本狗血的恋爱指南了。

      在二人的热聊持续进行中途，Nuno恰好侧头要回话之际，目光无意间扫过酒吧入口，很快笑容渐失，眼睛一时也定格在那个方向。John顺势转过身朝入口方向望去，一位身形高挑挺拔的年长男人正将视线落在他们这边或者说在自己身边的男人上，浓密灰白的头发和胡须被打理得井井有条，深刻犀利的脸部轮廓配上深邃傲然的眼神散发出不怒自威的震慑力。

      “哦，算是许久不见的老顾客了，我过去打声招呼，你先在这里等一下。”Nuno微笑着示意青年不用担心，放下手中的酒瓶后不紧不慢地走向那位年长者。

      “好久不见，我的Nuno。”低沉磁性的烟嗓道出的第一句话就暗含着熟稔的亲密语气。

      “Solal，好久不见。”礼貌地扯动嘴角温和一笑，Nuno看上去想和对方保持距离，“欢迎再次光临本酒吧，不过很遗憾，今天的表演已经结束了，或许改日你有幸还能再见。”

      “不，刚才那首歌我有听到，好像是新歌吧，以前从没听你唱过。”Solal继续以暧昧的眼神低头看着面前比自己小一圈的男人。

      “呵，”Nuno的笑声中带着一丝轻蔑，满不在乎的眼神对上对方的视线，“你以前没听过的歌可多了，你确定自己能分清哪首是新歌？”

      成熟的高大男人对这般嘲讽未表现出一丝不悦，兀自抬手捋了下对方垂散在肩头的发梢，悠悠启唇发出邀请：“今晚能将你的时间交给我吗？当然你可以拒绝，不过你应该还欠我一次吧。”

      对于最后那句话，Nuno无法否认，内心有些挣扎却不敢回头看几米之外的青年，自己种下的旧果不应该再牵涉到不相干人等，而耳旁适时飘来的一句“你是在不放心你的小情人吗？”倒是让自己顿时下了决心，主动侧身擦过对方向酒吧外走去，“你应该有开车来吧，走吧。”

      靠在吧台边的John一直在静静观察着入口处两人的互动，他自然注意到那个高大男人一举一动透出的亲昵意味，也清楚地感知到两人的关系匪浅，心中隐约推测出了答案，五分钟不到的时间内就见到自己的年长情人不曾回头地和那个男人一起离去。没过一会儿，青年举起手机看了一眼新收到的一条讯息“临时有急事，今晚不能陪你了，你别太晚回家……晚安。”，随后掏出一支烟夹在指间愣了愣神，看来今天得自己点烟了……他，是那个在你身上留“标记”的人吗……

      疾驰的豪华跑车内，两个中年男人之间徒余沉寂静默，开车的Solal时不时用余光瞄一下副驾座上的Nuno，只不过对方始终漠然地眼看窗外，那个会在一旁安静地以爱慕眼神凝视自己的情人已化为往昔的泡影，现在竟然怀念起当时一度被自己排斥的情调相处。

      “这一年多过得还好吗？那个人后来没再来找你麻烦吧？”Solal终究还是率先开了口。

      沉默数秒后，Nuno才懒洋洋地转过脸来，挂上虚伪的淡笑，“嗯……至少比之前三年过得舒心多了，至于那件事，有您出手相助，当然没人敢再来找死咯。”

      Solal黯了黯眸光，并不打算接话，又听到身边的这位继续说道：“真是不好意思，好歹你帮了我那么大的忙，拖了一年多都没好好报答你，今晚就彻底了结吧。”言毕又将视线转回到车窗外的街景。

      我的Nuno，你是真不知还是装不懂，对于那个帮忙，我可从没真的想过要你的报恩，若真要向你索取代价，还用等这么久才行动吗……既然能获得一个意外的机会，我固然没理由推脱掉，等看今晚你我之间能比过去有何不同吧。

      熟悉的酒店，熟悉的房间，熟悉的落地窗夜景，陌生的心情，可笑今天竟能故地重返，此刻的Nuno有种身在局中心在局外的割裂感，曾经那三年中自己面对Solal的万般模样、自己眼中的Solal面对自己的不同仪态以及自己背后独处的各种为情所思，这种种的画面如蒙太奇般在脑中重构闪现，而自己像一名观众在观看一个主角与自己非常相像的故事而已。

      充满成熟雄性气息的拥抱自后背环绕住Nuno，这个坚实胸膛的温度曾经让自己贪恋，现下它的炽热只会让自己内心升腾起一阵阵的焦灼烦躁，于是不着痕迹地主动转过身面对这位前任老情人，态度干脆利索地轻声道：“还是和以前一样，直接点吧。”

      对上那双变得波澜不惊但澄澈如初的焦糖色瞳眸，Solal不得不承认自己的心弦比当年被撩拨得更剧烈，手指穿过同样未曾改变的细软卷发，一把捧过那刻着浅浅沧桑而依旧精致的脸颊压上霸道一吻，迅速撬开薄唇开始一番掠夺。

      被动接受着热吻的Nuno任由对方在自己口腔内翻搅，鼻息间充斥的浓重烟草味不禁使自己难耐地皱起眉头……说到烟草味，好像和John接吻时几乎从来没闻到过什么烟味，印象里都是清雅醇厚的味道，一种让人安定舒服的感觉，看来自己对他的用心还是不够细致也有点迟钝。想到心念的那位青年，Nuno不自觉地放松了心态，舌头逐渐回应起Solal的热烈攻势，呼吸节奏也随之紊乱急促。

      被疯狂啃食的双唇终于被暂且放过，那泛着湿润光泽的两瓣嫣红引诱Solal用拇指意犹未尽地摩挲了下，情欲气息加重的沙哑之声自喉口挤出：“为什么我早没发现吻你是如此享受，看来以前真的错失了不少。”

      正在调息的Nuno听到这话，完全不以为意，咧开嘴角仰头敷衍一笑，“诶，不好意思，我刚才有些分心走神了，一时松懈了下来。”言下之意很明显，刚才对那个吻有感觉与你无关，“还有，您的烟草味让我并不是很享受。”

      抛出不客气的几句话后，也不理会对方的表情反应，Nuno自顾自地侧转过身并利索地褪尽全身衣物，然后一手支头侧卧在床中间，坦荡平静如同在自家沙发上看电视一样，只不过现在他看的是面前的前任而已。

      Solal没有急着给自己宽衣解带，而是坐到床沿边，指尖从对方的肩头一路循着赤裸躯体的轮廓曲线慢慢地滑至小腿外缘，重新将目光定在对方的脸上，“Nuno，你的身体依然美得不会让人失望，不过，你现在倒是少了几分可爱，多了几分有趣。”

      “Solal，你什么时候这么罗嗦婆妈了，别是看了什么奇怪幼稚的小说电影吧。”对方慢吞吞的节奏消耗着想速战速决的Nuno的耐心，使他更止不住牙尖嘴利地反讥。

      宽大的手掌一把将一丝不挂的小个子男人整个按进床褥中，紧接着脱去上衣露出结实肌肉的Solal将对方纳入到自己身体笼罩的阴影下，埋头舔舐着这具美味躯体的每一寸肌肤，做着过去自己鲜少在意的取悦爱抚。

      火热的舌头在身上各处游走并未让Nuno顺利沉浸到这场性事中去，反而一种难以言喻的紧绷感弥漫在全身各神经，以致于自己的下身欲望迟迟没有明显的抬头迹象，连辛勤开垦的Solal也注意到了，一句略带失落的嘀咕传来：“你以前不是总想要更多这样的甜腻爱抚吗……难道口味变了？”

      不是口味变了，而是我已经不需要你了，你的吻、你的气息、你的爱抚，对我没有了存在意义，越极力表现得像缠绵的情事，不是越显得荒唐滑稽嘛……神情几近木然的Nuno随意盯着临近的一面墙体，时不时微眨下眼或轻皱下眉头，手指无意识地搓弄着床单，似是在无聊地打发时间。

      Solal在反复徒劳的努力后停了下来，俯视着身下没有生气也无情绪投入的男人，猛然握住那垂软的性器，借着掌心粗糙老茧的快速接触摩擦，不一会儿就使Nuno的欲望开始膨胀，后来还清晰听到对方抑制不住的轻微呻吟，坚持数分钟后终于逼得那里射出一波精液。

      “看来我还不算太失败，这双手尚能引发你身体的性趣。”

这话听上去怎么像一个功能障碍又想证明自己宝刀未老的不振之男……高潮后喘息中的Nuno默默转头朝一边翻了个白眼，简直无力吐槽。

      就在Solal习惯性地扣上对方肩膀将之翻转过身时， Nuno忽然顿住身子并重新转回正面体位，抬眼直视这位老情人，坚定硬气地发言道：“想上我就从正面来，否则就到此结束。”

      从未见过原来那个娇俏情人会出现如此犀利反抗的一面，不免让Solal顿时一怔，双方都不避讳目光对峙了半分钟有余，接着Solal倾身吻了一下对方光洁的额头，浮出欣慰一笑，“啊，Nuno，我在你人生中的片段看来真的结束了呢。”

      酒吧内的顾客散去不少，距Nuno与那男人离开已过去近2个小时，吧台一角在此期间始终烟雾缭绕，John一根烟接一根地不断抽着，每一根都抽得干净后再点燃新一根，现在夹在指间的这最后一根仅剩三分之一未燃尽。在起初抽了两根时，他还在打赌似的想，那人会在自己抽完这包烟之前回来吗，目前看来的确只是自欺欺人的臆想。转眼最后一根烟燃尽，John将之彻底按灭在烟灰缸里，瞥了眼手边之前那人喝了一半的酒瓶，带着落寞的倦容转身离去……唉，好久没抽得这么猛过了呢。

      酒店房间内陷入老友叙旧的和谐氛围，全身赤裸的Nuno双臂抱膝地蜷坐在床的一边发呆，大佬气场的Solal光着膀子倚靠床头凝视着窗外的夜景，先前的情欲热度消弭殆尽。

      “Solal……你今天到底为何而来？”Nuno撇过脸同样看向落地窗外，口吻平和得不再带任何尖刺。

      目光移到身边人透着光晕的后背，抬手轻抚了一下那头披散垂顺的深色秀发，好似一位和蔼可亲的普通长者般轻声柔语：“想见见你，也想听你唱歌了，还想和你说说话……你信吗？”

      “哦，我没理由不信。”Nuno回头瞥了这位老情人一眼，淡然地应声道，但是暗自腹诽：嘿呀，那还“威胁”我，把我从酒吧拐到这里来。

      “可是，”稍加停顿后，Solal还有没说完的话，“见到你对着毛头小子的笑颜，突然就只想把你带出来。”

      幼稚，一大把年纪了，也算分手一年多了，瞎吃醋个什么劲儿。

      “Nuno，我们俩的世界本质上就不合，我们两个可以说是不同的物种。”一番高深的论调勾起了Nuno的兴趣，侧转过身来歪着头等待收听对方的下文，“你就是个习惯把自己装成狐狸的猫，总是纠结于‘不非要你的爱’和‘想要有人一直爱我’的矛盾中，这让你散发着诱人的魅力，也是你的情路之殇。至于我，始终是个放弃不了天空的雄鹰，长久以来也不懂得如何温柔对待陆地生物，天生的利爪注定带来更多的伤害。”

      这席话听到后来，Nuno忍不住挑眉撇嘴，大脑思绪活跃开来……这老家伙的话风路数变化也太大了，虽然臭美得自比雄鹰什么的，但似乎说得在理，亏他知道原来对我不温柔哦。如果我是猫，是不是也找个猫科的比较好，那小子挺像只大猫的，不，准确说来更像只豹，而且是雪豹，看上去白绒绒又无害纯良的样子，其实心思缜密气性沉稳得很。

      忽觉身旁一阵悉簌动静，回过神的Nuno看到Solal取出一支烟捏在手中，“Nuno，能帮我再点一次烟吗？”

      Nuno侧弯腰捞起床边地上的裤子，从口袋里摸出一直随身携带的打火机，斜着身子挨近Solal，将打火机举到对方面前晃了晃，堆起脸上的褶子笑得甜美，“您自己来吧，我现在收的小费可高了。”

      “算了，或许我可以试着戒烟。” Solal无奈地耸肩微笑。

      “嗯……”Nuno舒展活动了下筋骨，“没事的话，我就先走了。”不等对方回答，从床边一跃而起，捡起自己的衣裤穿了起来。

      当Solal默默用目光最后洗礼对方的躯体线条时，臀部两侧的陈旧疤痕倏地令他的眼一痛、心一揪……那时的我缘何能对你如此冷酷，Nuno，你的心太柔软了。

      系上衣扣，找出口袋里的发绳将脑后的散发束成一个马尾，Nuno顺口说道：“Solal，你现在说话的方式可比以前有意思多了，看来以后和你愉快地聊天不再是难题。”

      “哦？等我们老了，我还可以多约你喝喝咖啡、叙叙旧咯？”

      “等老了？那不就是现在了吗？”Nuno故作惊奇，一边朝房门踱去一边摆了摆手，“我对咖啡一向没多大兴趣，你倒可以常来酒吧坐坐，最重要的是，要点最贵的酒，说不定，我们老板会给你个荣誉VIP客户哦。”

      Solal伸长脖子，冲着正准备开门的Nuno喊道：“难道我不早就已经是你们酒吧的最高级VIP了吗？”

      “不好意思，先生，有效期已过。”紧随其后的“咔嗒”一声，门关上了。

 

      踏出酒店的Nuno赶紧打了辆车赶往酒吧，即使发过消息让John先回去，但直觉告诉自己一定要回去看一眼，希望回到酒吧时他还在那里等着自己，他们会如往常一样分享亲吻和微笑，最后互道晚安等待新一天的到来，而今晚这场意外相遇就仅仅是个小插曲。

      气喘吁吁地冲进酒吧，眼见顾客基本散尽，服务生陆续在进行打烊准备，Nuno走近吧台，满烟灰缸的烟蒂让他心惊，他很清楚这些烟都是谁抽的，自认识那人以来，都未曾见过他连抽三支烟，更遑论几乎一整包的烟。将烟灰缸旁边的空烟壳拽在手心，青年孤寂地缩在这里抽烟空等的画面蓦地呈现在眼前，Nuno不可抑制地心慌起来……他应该知道了吧，他那么敏锐的人，一定看出来了，然后他也失望了吧，所以自己的愚钝和退缩终究打破了两人间维系的平衡。

      适夜，Nuno辗转反侧难以入眠，时不时拿起放在枕边的手机点亮屏幕但又不知道该怎么做才好，最后唯有悲哀地自我安慰……明天发个早安问候主动联系他，或者可能他会先联系自己呢，如果他因为一时工作繁忙，一周内应该能联络上一次吧。

      很遗憾，第一天Nuno的手机一条讯息、一个电话都未收到，他自己反复编辑数条讯息后一条都没敢点击发送，越是考虑斟酌越是觉得怎么措辞都不合适，第二天、第三天两边沟通依旧没进展，台柱子先生的丧气还影响到了每晚的酒吧舞台，表演曲目都换成了忧郁风，连在台上时眼神和笑容里的光彩也一日复一日地黯淡，老板委婉地抱怨说自己的酒吧快被带成文艺咖啡馆了。在两人断联的第一周即将过去之际，Nuno意识到自己的焦虑不安太过度，他需要先平静再冷静，端详着镜中的自己，突然好想重新见一下短发的自己，真的再次从镜子中见到变成一头微卷短发的自己，就像久别重逢的老友相遇，他对着镜子露出了一周来的第一个真诚微笑。然而，手机上仍未出现转机，又过去了三天，Nuno抱着吉他有意无意地拨动琴弦……自己最不擅长的就是应对情感另一方的疏远冷落，以往难见的优柔寡断的被动弱点会在此时集中爆发，自己总执着于找到一个合理可靠的突破口才愿意主动出手试探……所幸被闲置于桌角的那几张舞台设计图稿使他灵光乍现。

      台柱子Resende先生和老板软磨硬泡了一整天，方才让其松口同意对舞台进行临时改造，为此Nuno主动承诺自行负担相关一切费用，包括改造需要的人手也由自己来解决。接下来的五天对Nuno而言，真是每天24小时都不够用，白天联系材料供应商、生产作坊，每晚照例表演，半夜收工回家后继续研究设计图稿和表演构思，他到现在才发现John在为他设计这些图稿时的极致用心，完全考虑到酒吧的场地特点和利弊，选材用料都是日常容易获取的，装置构造基本都能快拆快装，尺寸精度标注严谨且没有一处遗漏。是的，明明是自己随便一提的想法，他那么认真、漂亮地交出了心血成果，而自己之前居然浏览几眼后就弃置一旁，这何止是缺心眼，简直可恶又差劲。

      “嗨，John……周六晚上有空来酒吧吗？想请你来见证你的设计变成现实的一刻，也想表达一下对你的感谢。所以，周六见，好吗？”为发送这寥寥数语，Nuno前所未有地咬文嚼字，打完字后来回扫视了几遍，觉得应该没问题了才郑重按键，但他内心的焦虑并未减轻，直至当晚终于收到本以为近乎无望的回信“谢谢你还记得它。抱歉，周六我有工作安排，能否赶来还不确定。不过，先预祝你在新舞台上演出成功。”

      没有接到对方的肯定答复，Nuno不免有些失落，而且自己也不喜欢两人间的沟通措辞带有如此重的公式化意味，但乐观想来，至少那人没拒绝，相信他会赶来的。

      周六晚间的天空，月亮躲进了成片成片的乌云里，显然是下雨的前兆，而周末酒吧内依旧人声鼎沸。Nuno刻意延迟了表演开始时间，因为他要等的人还没到，为了压制动荡不安的心绪，索性开了瓶啤酒猛喝好几口，今天是开先例了，他一向在登台前不喝酒的。仰头深呼吸一下，将酒瓶往吧台上一搁，身着黑衬衣的表演者三步并两步地穿越人群一跃蹦上舞台，而后与乐手们简单交谈了几句。其实Nuno在上台的一瞬间决定更换演唱曲目，La Camisa Negra，和今晚的他简直全方位相配，一首失恋曲却意外的欢快洒脱，到底是故作豁达还是嬉笑自欺……曲终息音，台上的黑衬衣男人展露惯常的灿笑，鞠躬致意的一刹那，眼中悄悄泄出一抹自嘲和忧伤，面对台下的安可，则以客气的微笑婉拒，今晚就一曲作罢吧，他真的没有心力继续站在台上了。老板对新舞台设计的演出效果相当满意，表示今后对舞台的再改造由他负责出资，Nuno淡淡道声谢后又开始独自灌酒起来……自己能守住的只有音乐，只要还有舞台能容下自己就该知足的，其他的，莫求莫念，怎么样都是一样。

      两瓶酒下肚，Nuno径自颓丧地垮肩走出酒吧，举头望了望天空，对着淅淅沥沥落下的雨点虚幻一笑，不看方向地随意在雨中行走，尚未走出百米距离，突然停住脚步呆立在原地……好累，不想走了，好像也站不动了，真是的，这里都没地方可以让我靠一下……于是一团黑色人影蜷缩蹲在雨夜的路边，比流浪猫还可怜狼狈。

      “你真这么喜欢淋雨吗？”清朗的说话声从头顶传来，隔着雨滴敲打声让人疑似幻听。

      被淋得半湿的男人迟缓地抬起头，英挺儒雅的青年正撑着伞俯瞰自己，男人踉踉跄跄地站起身，努力瞪大眼睛眨了两下，谨慎地开口试探：“嗯？John？你来了？”

      “嗯。”青年的目光默默在男人脸部打转，“你把头发剪了？”

      “啊……嗯。”心犹如被堵又被拽的Nuno，平日里的伶俐所剩无几，委屈地半低下脑袋，弱弱支吾出声：“今天的表演已经结束了，你……”

      “我看到了，你的演唱和新的舞台，非常好。”对方语气笃定，应该并未撒谎。

      看到了？那他早就到了？可他没有在里面现身……是不想让我见到他吗？

      由下而上瞄了一遍，发现青年今天的穿着颇为正式，估计是接见什么重要大客户了，那他既然赶来看自己演出，为什么又避开自己？

      男人猛地向前一扑，两手扯住John的西装前襟，正经严肃爬满整张脸，绷直的嘴角开合发问：“John，认真回答我几个问题，可以吗？”对方一如既往地温和点头承应。

      “今晚你没有因工作事务而迟来酒吧，对吗？”

-“对，今天的工作安排临时取消了。”

      从演出前他就已经在了，他目睹了全过程，知道我在等他，但他始终躲在某个死角，是不愿面对我吗？

      “最近几周我们都没互相联系过……你有什么话要对我说的吗？”

      -“之前是有些话想和你谈谈，后来想通了，觉得那不重要了。”

      想通什么了？“不重要”是指和我谈的意义都没有了吗？

      “所以……这半个多月里你是故意不主动找我？”

      -“嗯，可以这么说。”

      哦，真的是不想见我了，不对，是不需要见我了吧，今晚我终于知道……你的答案。

      抓住对方西装的双手放松下来，看见前襟被扯得有点起皱变形，Nuno又用手指努力按压抚平，歉意十足地开口道：“唔，不好意思，把你的西装都弄皱了……还好这样压两下就能平了。”

      “对了，”男人突然想起什么，低头在裤袋里摸索着，结果熟悉的手帕出现在眼前，“这块手帕已经洗干净了，之前一直没有还你，现在终于能物归原主了。”

      John一言不发地凝视着强颜欢笑的男人，也不伸手接住那块手帕，似乎把对方惹得有点急了，只听一句“拿着呀。”，男人将手帕直接往青年的西装前襟里一塞。

      两人再次保持在相对无言的尴尬中，Nuno几度想提脚，然后道个别转身离开就好，但这句“再见”在一秒一秒地被自己拖延着，一旦说出口或许就“再也不见”。

      轻柔一声叹气传来，John取下被塞在前襟处的手帕，“你是不是还有什么话要说？”

      “哦，以后有空的话，可以继续多光顾我们酒吧，凭你帮我们做的舞台设计，老板一定会给你个大折扣的……也没什么事了，你快点回去吧……再见。”男人抬起头也不知道自己脸上堆出了什么表情，就尽力使自己咧嘴装着开心的样子。

      “呃，Nuno……你这笑得怎么像哭了？”对方的一句疑问喊住了男人几欲离去的脚步。

      “哭？我有哭吗？”Nuno抹了一把自己一侧的脸颊，好像是有水渍沾上了指尖，顿时一阵浓烈的悲伤喷涌而出，全身绷直颤抖着，“……哭了又怎么了？老子都失恋了，流几滴眼泪都不行嘛！”气愤到快爆粗的口吻前所未见。

      John及时上前一步，举起手帕忙着帮哭得快皱成一团的男人擦泪，同时苦笑着调侃：“唉，这手帕几个月前只是沾了你的酒渍，没想到今天都染上你的泪水了。”

      Nuno幽怨地斜睨过来，眼眶周围水润润地泛着微红，倔强地撇嘴回道：“不就又用了一次你的手帕嘛，大不了我回去再洗一遍后还给你。”

      青年对着面前敏感又炸毛的男人，深觉此刻多说无益，于是将手帕塞回到对方手中，凑近对方耳边，语气平和但坚定不容推拒地说道：“手帕你就好好收着，我还不想要回来，现在和我一起回家，别杵在这里又淋雨又哭鼻子的。”言罢，牵起男人的另一只手转身大步前行。

      小小哭闹一番的Nuno乖顺地任由对方牵着走，脑内陷入短暂的缺氧懵滞状态，唯独在思考一个问题，自己到底有没有“被分手”……

      夜半雨停，John Eyzen先生正在自家浴室里料理着Nuno Resende先生的干燥处理工作，后者脱下衣裤后被裹在一条大浴巾里，前者正用一条干毛巾帮对方擦拭湿发。

      “这段时间，你是不是瘦了？”John以肉眼目测感觉原本就体脂率极低的男人仿佛身形体格又有点缩水了，再搭上这短发和小脸，真像只被淋湿后暴露真实体型的猫咪。

      “……还不是因为你嘛，不准嫌弃。”闷闷的小声嘀咕从毛巾下飘出。

      撤下毛巾，揉了揉那头微卷乱翘的细软短发，John一手捧起对方的脸庞与自己眼睛对视，“Resende先生，对于今晚已经承受你的质疑、哭泣和抱怨而仍然为你打伞、带你回家并帮你擦身的无辜的我，能受到一点你更坦诚和友善的态度吗？”

      “对不起……如你所见，我是个糟糕的人，除了歌唱得好点以外，浑身一堆臭毛病，和我在一起久了，说不定你会越来越失望。所以，如果……趁早说明白，也挺好的。”一字一句在Nuno口中透着卑微与自厌，最后的“挺好”甚至渗着酸楚。

      “你明白什么了，嗯？”John敛眉抿唇，橄榄色眼瞳中的目光比往常更具穿透力，声线明显下沉一个八度，“仅凭那三个Yes Or No的问题，你就单方面裁定了我们关系的结果，还一个劲地撇清和我的联系。说实话，我可一点儿都不觉得好。”

      局促愧疚的情绪萦绕在男人心头，不自觉地绞着手指，嘴唇翕动几下，“可你不主动和我说你的想法啊……你都不想见我。”

      “真的是很糟糕，”青年无奈的感叹使Nuno心下又是一阵紧张，“不是你糟糕，是我自以为是地将我们的相处模式带入到一种不良循环中。我说过我会尊重每一个真实的你，我总是跟随你的意愿来进行控制自我表达的分寸，不想主动给你施加压力和束缚，但我忽略了一直让你走在前面同样会对敏感的你造成不安。唉，今晚差点被你‘甩’了，就是最好的教训。”

      握上青年白皙厚实的手掌捏了捏，男人的明澈双眼凝视着对方，酥软的奶音响起：“你现在可以说任何你想对我说的，我不乱想，就好好听着。”

      “只剩一句话，想问问你。”

      “嗯。”

      “你觉得Nuno Resende还愿意爱John Eyzen吗？”

      “当然。”Nuno一下子冲进对方怀里来个大搂抱，顾不得披在身上的浴巾掉落在地，“我只想要你的爱，John。”

      John绽放出温暖一笑，“巧了，我也只想要爱你，Nuno。”

      个头稍矮的年长男人微微一踮脚，热情吻住青年的双唇，灵活的舌头探入对方口腔中进行着各种引诱，犹如久旱逢甘霖般渴求着彼此交缠带来的快感与满足，青年则箍紧男人纤细的腰肢，让两人的身体紧密贴合，感受着彼此胸膛的起伏搏动。

      “快把碍事的衣服脱掉。”对方衬衣材质与自己皮肤的摩擦触感令Nuno非常不爽，亲吻间隙发出埋怨的同时自己先动手帮对方解起衣扣来。

      看着男人像个急着要糖吃的孩子，John被逗得呵笑了两声，赶紧自己上手解衣扣和裤腰带，深怕对方一个不耐烦把扣子扯飞。当全身变得一丝不挂的瞬间，好似陷入魔怔的男人立刻重新缠了上来，而自己裸露的肌肤比刚才更真切地受到对方身体热度的冲击，两人的皮肤间充满了吸力，每一次触碰则生出更多需要。

      无意间抚过男人的手臂，其中一只小臂外侧的毛糙凸起引起了John的注意，稍稍拉开彼此的身距，托起对方的手臂一瞅，几道尚未痊愈的类似划伤的伤痕横在小臂中段。

      “这伤口哪来的？应该是新伤吧？”

      从方才的亲热中恢复些清明神志的Nuno反应慢半拍地瞧了眼自己的手臂，慢吞吞地嘟囔起来：“这个啊，前几天在安装舞台背景板时不小心划到的，当场忙着赶工也没注意，回去后才发现的……这几道划痕不深的，你看，都已经结痂了。”

      “……”青年欲言又止，或者更像是无声胜有声。

      “你别这样看着我……我也算一把年纪了，有时笨手笨脚的，不很正常嘛。”男人老实地自损了一下，马上讨好似的勾住对方的脖颈，用唇去蹭对方的下颌。

      John由着被情欲蒙身的男人使劲贴着自己舔舐磨蹭了好一会儿，而他自己饶有兴致地通过面前的半身镜观赏着两人的状态，忽然闪过一个有趣的念头。

      “Nuno。”

      “嗯？”

      “你想看自己现在的样子吗？”

      Nuno迷茫地朝着对方眨眨眼，一脸懵懂的样子，“什么？”

      John现出饱含深意的微笑，扳过男人的肩膀引导其转身，将脸靠近对方耳畔，正视前方镜中的两人，蛊惑的口吻娓娓道来：“我们来对着镜子做吧，既能看到对方，也能看到自己。”

      镜子中的这个Nuno眼神迷离，嵌着细纹的眼角像隐约抹上了一层粉色，薄唇在持续的亲吻摩擦后变得红润饱满许多，在一头凌乱卷翘的湿发衬托下，一张充满渴望的情色面孔清楚地摆在眼前。

      “唔，不……不想看。”思维混沌的男人感觉全身血液一齐冲到脸部，如同遮羞布被揭走的强烈羞耻感逼得自己转头移开视线，脸颊燃起灼烧感，身体不禁向后靠想缩到青年的怀里。

      “为什么不看？害羞，害怕？”John重新将男人发烫的脸对着镜子扶正，并探头舔弄起对方的鬓角和耳廓，“一个人在情欲中的样子，和吃到美味的食物、听到动人的音乐、看到心仪的美人时的满足幸福并无二致，更没什么好羞耻的，这也是你身体的一种表情而已。不要光看你自己，也看看我为你着迷的样子。”

      对方说话的热气将Nuno的一侧耳朵团团包围，耳垂被对方咬住并含在唇齿间轻磨几下，酥麻感的突袭让他下意识躲闪，不料眼神再次和镜中的自己对上。这一次他的视线焦点被专心宠幸着他耳垂的青年吸引，他第一次看清对方亲吻爱抚自己时陷入痴迷的温柔侧脸，而自己的眉梢和嘴角都含着宠溺欢喜之色……这画面真有些可爱，怎么与电视上见过的大猫舔小猫的情景那么神似。

      “哎，你别光啃我耳朵啊，不会真想吃了它吧？”在自己的耳朵被彻底濡湿后，Nuno忍不住哀怨一声。

      “我的确饿得很，你身上哪儿都想吃个遍。”情到深处的John总是不掩饰自己食肉系的“厚颜无耻”本性。

      青年的手掌绕到男人正面轻柔攀附住对方优雅干净的纤颈，手指来回摩挲着皮肤下脆弱而张弛有力的颈动脉以及凸起弧度恰到好处的喉结，温热的双唇同时在对方后颈一带印下一个个湿吻，而男人仰起脖子半眯着眼，渐渐沉浸于慵懒的放松中。

      “我能在这里咬一口吗？”

      后方传来的随意一问让Nuno一个机灵，赶紧抗议：“当然不……啊！”显然抗议无效，转而朝着镜子里的对方投去斥责的瞪视，年轻的肇事者歪过头露出一张得瑟狡黠的“欠揍”脸，甚至伸出舌头舔了下嘴唇。

      男人的愤懑很快就维持不住了，青年将双臂穿过他的腋下从背后圈抱住他，低头细嗅男人的性感香肩，两只手掌则在锁骨、胸腹及大腿各处游走点火。镜中反射出的一双白嫩厚实的大手在浅蜜色中透着苍白光感的健康肌体上深情爱抚的画面，从视觉上加剧了身体触觉的感知灵敏度，男人愈加粗重的呼吸声清晰地传入青年的耳中。

      John的眼神中浮现一丝了然的笑意，两只手同时来到男人的胸口，指尖在两点暗红色的乳晕周围画圈圈，“你的这里真是小巧可爱。”说着便拨弄了两下颤巍巍的乳尖。被如此明目张胆调戏的Nuno欲上手阻止胸前的邪恶之手，没想到对方倏忽间对着自己的乳头又开始了揪扯和揉捏的双重夹击，连续的刺痛激得自己反手抱住对方。

      “呃……你玩够了没！快点开始下面的正题……呀！”不堪玩弄且不耐等待的男人刻意挺腰撅臀蹭了蹭对方的性器，并侧转过头将脑袋往对方的肩膀上扭蹭催促。

      探入那个湿软滑腻后穴的瞬间，久违的熟悉热度与吸附力即刻包裹住青年的手指，随着手指扩张的进出节奏，男人小幅前后摆动着腰胯，甚至逐渐沉腰屈腿地半伏在面前的洗手台上，看来之前数周的空虚压抑亟待释放。

      John将男人揽回自己身前，朝着微张的唇瓣轻啄一下，将自己身下的欲望缓缓推入对方紧致火热的甬道内，顶到最深处时两人各自发出满足的喘息声，接着只剩下持续不断的撞击声和一波高过一波的呻吟低吼。挺送冲力的快速增加迫使Nuno的上身大幅前倾，一手支在洗手台边缘，一手撑在近在咫尺的镜面上，而自己沉醉情欲的狂热面庞的细节都被逐一真实地反射到自己的眼中，乃至扣住了自己的心绪而不受控地与镜中的那个自己近距离对视，这也变成了他高潮前夕的最后记忆……

 

      穿着不合身的宽松T恤的Nuno在Q弹舒适的双人大床上恣意翻滚，没事再平躺着伸展一下四肢。大床的主人John端着一杯水过来，并递给正在独自闹腾的这位高龄“好奇宝宝”。

      Nuno敏捷地一个坐起，顺当地接过水杯喝了两口，直率地问道：“你一直是一个人睡这么大的床？”

      “这床是三个月前新买的，也就是认识你之后没多久。”John挨近对方侧卧在床。

      Nuno扭过头眨巴眨巴眼睛，随即换上狐疑的眼神瞅着对方。

      “没错，简而言之，就是为你而换的。”明明坦诚的回答中却夹带着“耍流氓”的感觉。

      “早有预谋。”某位客人对于主人的此种用心实在不想多说什么。

      “你喜欢就好。”趁男人不备，John一把拉过将其锁进怀里，冲着额头“啵”一记。

      “嗯，加上你这个人肉大抱枕就更完美了。”Nuno在软香的年轻胸怀里找个舒服的姿势窝着。

      “John。”

      “怎么？”

      “你身上的烟味变重了。”

      “最近有时候是抽得有点多，你介意的话，我……”

      “以后不要再连抽那么多了，特别是心情不好的时候，不值得的。”

      “好，以后我只抽你点的烟，你不点，我就不抽。”

      “诶，要是你又几周或者几个月都不理我，你不是要憋死了。”

      “所以，为了让自己不被没烟抽憋坏，我肯定得经常到你这里报到咯。”

      才过去了约莫五分钟，Nuno靠在这个“大抱枕”上有些昏昏欲睡了。

      “Nuno，下周你有空的话，要不要去看看我正在实施的一个项目？”

      “嗯？你的意思是白天我们俩一起？”

      “是啊，我们不需要总像夜猫子一样活动。再说，你能将我的设计图稿转为令人满意的执行成果，说不定还能让你临时充当一下现场助理呢。”

      “切，原来是想找我当免费劳动力哦。”

      “放心，我可是良心雇主，绝不会让你白干活的。”

      “那你准备给我开价多少？”

      “嗯……其实我们之间除了金钱，还可以有更好的报酬方式，比如让你有更多机会睡在这张床上，还有我这个大抱枕能满足你的任何需要。”

      “哼，色‘豹子’，别烦我睡觉。”

      “什么？你这只吃饱无情的猫妖。”

**Fin**


End file.
